


Scary Movie Night

by Mochi (Paranoid_Affections)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Hidashi Prompt, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, fluffy friday, hidashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoid_Affections/pseuds/Mochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My prompt fill for Fluffly Friday: movie night snuggles :3 over at @positively-hidashi on Tumblr~!</p>
<p>Hiro and Tadashi finally have the house to themselves for movie night! So why is it that Tadashi has to go and pick a horror movie when he knows Hiro is easily freaked out? AKA When your older brother has ulterior snuggling motives~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the adorable prompt! I hope I did it some justice and you enjoy the fic!!! ^^
> 
> Dedicated to my wonderful Tadashi, who suggested horror movies and continues to inspire me in all things~! <3

Hiro skidded into the room, his usual outfit adorned with a pair of oversized white socks that were perfect for sliding across the floor in a footloose type fashion. The younger Hamada sported a cocky grin as he whizzed into he room, nudging his too cool for school shutter shades up with one thumb. He was 1000% ready for movie night alone with Tadashi! “Ready when you are~ Is the popcorn done yet?” Hiro asked eagerly.

It was rare that Aunt Cass left them unattended after that time they almost burnt down the garage, but several lectures on fire safety and weeks of pleading with her to get out once in awhile and do something for fun had resulted in her purchasing tickets to a musical. Which meant some quality uninterrupted alone time for them with free reign over the TV! Obviously movie night was a must! 

Tadashi looked up from putting together the end of their elaborate blanket fort in time to see his younger brother’s dorky yet endearing antics. His smile was genuine as he came over to fluff Hiro’s hair on the way to the kitchen. “It just beeped, come help me get drinks?” Tadashi asked, but didn’t wait for a reply as he sauntered into the kitchen. It was routine for them by now to get anything they needed before they started watching, because neither would want to get up once they got settled. The elder Hamada poured their popcorn in a sharing size bowl and tossed Hiro two cans of ice cold soda. 

“Nice shades. Are those for the scenes your too afraid to watch?” Tadashi teased, knowing exactly how his younger brother felt about scary movies. 

Hiro sputtered as he followed Tadashi back into the living room, followed y several indignant noises. “No!” Hiro finally got out accompanied by a glare. It wasn’t his fault Tadashi had decided on scary movie night. He personally preferred a good action flick or some anime, and avoided the dreaded things completely unless his older brother was there to reassure him. He hated to admit his hesitancy towards the genre, but their friends had been asking about this particular movie a lot lately and he knew his brother was excited to see it. So here they were. 

“Are you sure we can't just watch Gurren Laggan again?” Hiro tried hopefully, knowing in his heart how futile the matter already was.

Tadashi just turned and gave him a look. “Like you do every day I’m off at college? I don’t think so. Besides, we promised Fred we’d watch it!” 

“Since when do you take movie advice from Fred?” Hiro asked with a deadpan, clearly not impressed.

“Gogo backed him up on it, and besides we already agreed!” Tadashi reminded him with a stern finger waggle for emphasis. 

Hiro just pouted and dropped onto the couch, shooing Mochi kitty out of his spot before encasing himself with blankets until only his eyes were visible. “As long as you can deal with me sleeping in your bed tonight.” 

“You’d be sleeping in my bed tonight anyway, don’t lie.” Tadashi said, calling the younger’s tsundere bluff. He switched on the TV and played the video from his laptop before joining Hiro on the couch. Or at least attempting to. The younger Hamada had tightly coiled himself in a majority of the blankets and Tadashi had to roll him around like a sausage to loosen his death grip on the mass of blankets. “Come on, let me in! You know I’m warmer than blankets~” Tadashi reminded his brother in an attempt to get him to surrender. 

It worked, as Hiro’s ability to resist Tadashi was basically zero. Hiro just gave him a cheeky smirk in reply, looping one arm through Tadashi’s. “Fine! But if you're going to torture me at least feed me!” He proclaimed and made grabby hands for the popcorn bowl. 

The elder Hamada wasn’t even settled yet, but he placated Hiro before worrying about himself and handed him the bowl of popcorn. As his younger brother started happily munching away, Tadashi made sure to tuck the blankets around both of them securely. He wiggled his arm free now that Hiro was distracted, but only to then loop it around the younger’s thin waist and pull him closer. Tadashi had always been the cuddler of the two of them, and was looking forward to taking full advantage of his cuddling duties this evening. Usually they had to be more discrete with Aunt Cass around, but tonight they were all alone and scary movies were sure to have Hiro clinging to him for the entire duration.

As Cabin In The Woods began to play, Hiro sunk back into his older brother’s firm chest. He was reassured by Tadashi’s warm and firm presence, somehow always feeling safer when his brother was near. Hiro was smart enough to logically understand that movies were just that, movies, but that didn’t stop them from creeping him out. When he was much younger, Tadashi was the type of older brother that would check their closet for monsters thoroughly before bed, and even look under the bed if it would get Hiro to relax and go to sleep. It had taken the brothers a few years to get to the point that Hiro could even get through a horror film, and he usually needed a lot of reassurance afterwards.

The elder Hamada was never mean enough to purposefully go out of his way to freak Hiro out, but Tadashi still enjoyed a good horror flick once in awhile. And maybe especially since they had crossed the line into more than brother territory. He was more than happy to provide all the reassurance and snuggles Hiro needed, not so secretly enjoying anytime his brother needed him. 

Tadashi reached for a few handfuls of popcorn before things got too intense, which didn’t take long in this movie. Hiro lost interest in snacks as soon as the band of horror friends entered the creepy basement and started poking around. 

“I really feel like they should put down that shell.” Tadashi commented, remembering a vague comment Fred had made about ‘wishing they had chosen the shell.’ 

Hiro had long ago lost the shutter shades and was barely peeking at the screen from the corner of his blanket. “They should put everything down!!!” Hiro squeaked even as he was mostly on his older brother’s lap with strong arms around him. This movie had barely started and he was already on edge! 

A deep vibration from behind him alerted Hiro to the fact that Tadashi was laughing at him. Even if it was out of endearment it was rude! “Nii-san!” Hiro chided childishly, but only squirmed deeper into his brother’s safe embrace. 

“It’s just random stuff so far, silly~” Tadashi teased, unable to help himself when Hiro was being so freaking cute. He earned a halfhearted elbow to the ribs for his troubles, but his warm laughter reverberated through them both and Hiro settled in trying to find some enjoyment in this torture. 

“I’ll be fine as long as there aren't zombies.” Hiro defended, unaware of what was ahead.

“Even if there are, I’ll protect you,” Tadashi promised, placing a soft kiss on the top of Hiro’s head as he wrapped the blankets tighter around them.


End file.
